Kuroko's Hobbies
by Wrorus
Summary: In a parallel universe, Kuroko decided to quit basketball for good. But when boredom arises, the only logical thing to do is to get a new hobby. The question is; what kind of hobby? (each chapter is a different AU of its own, has different genres and might contain light shonen-ai.)
1. Hobby 01: Cross-dressing

**A/N**: A new series that revolves around an ex-basketball player!Kuroko who tries to do different hobbies. The idea came to me 'cause I thought Kuroko cross-dressing would be kind of funny. Halfway writing this, it became a takakuro thing (it's very light though). This was supposed to be a 100 word drabble, but wow, it _turned into a 3k monstrosity_. gdi. Also, not beta-ed.

**Summary**: In a parallel universe, Kuroko decided to quit basketball for good. But when boredom arises, the only logical thing to do is to get a new hobby. The question is; what kind of hobby?

**Pairing**: implied takakuro.

* * *

**Kuroko's Hobbies  
**

Hobby 01: Cross-dressing

.

.

It started out with a simple hairclip with a glued-on red ribbon Kuroko had gotten from his parents' (never used) bedroom, inside a box of accessories placed on his mother's vanity mirror. This action was out of simple curiosity when he was cleaning his old things, since he had free time from not joining any clubs now that he was in high school, wanting to put his Teiko past behind him and found his old album of middle school (there was tons of irony here).

So, he was going through his Teiko album (the one he wanted to burn so badly but stopped himself by remembering the good times rather than the nasty ones), flipping the pages casually and saw the photo.

The photo was of him and Kise wearing their sports uniform. He looked blank, like usual, sipping his vanilla milkshake, not really focusing on the camera because he was tired while Kise was holding up his hand in a v sign (not with the vulgar meaning intended, it was the pose that was popularized by peppy Japanese school girls) and smiling brightly that almost blinded Kuroko permanently when he looked.

He smiled fondly at the picture, which was taken during the Teiko Sports Festival. Kise and him were paired up in a duo race, the three-legged race where participants had to tie their legs together with their respective partners to form "three-legs" to race. It was a good memory he kept in his heart, something that was before the whole Teiko disaster happened. This thought caused Kuroko to frown, making him shake his head to forget it. Instead, he continued observing the picture, until he noticed something and blinked.

Kise was wearing a hairclip. It was a simple one with a polka dot pattern that had a light blue and yellow color scheme.

He had to admit it; while it did look comfortable (hair that wouldn't stay in front of your face and poke your eyes when its length reached under your eyebrows), was it worth it for a guy to wear a girly hairclip? Kuroko had no qualms with guys wearing clips (he wasn't the type to point and call out "gay!" either, since that was disrespectful and he wasn't homophobic either), but there was something that was pulling him in to do just that – wear a hairclip.

Being bored and since basketball no longer filled in the boredom with intense training and friendship, he decided to satiate his curiosity. It wasn't like it would cause a backlash or hurt him in any way. So, how bad could it be?

(Maybe the boredom was doing funny things to his brain. Then again, this wouldn't change anything.)

Kuroko took the clip and wore it without difficulty – exactly who will mess up with wearing a hair clip anyways? –, then stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't have a narcissistic disorder – unlike someone he knew, but that was just his own speculations, not a proven fact on paper – but _hot damn_, he looked cute. Like really, he did look cute and he wasn't a liar.

The teal-haired male smiled. It wasn't a full-blown, happy, wide and face-splitting smile you would normally see on a teenager. That smile was more of an action that spoke of enlightened curiosity.

Satisfying as it was, he felt compelled to do this again.

.

.

Sooner or later, the small, slightly insignificant hairclip wearing hobby of his escalated into girly thick-framed glasses without prescription (red glasses were his favorite, though he hoped this wasn't the start of a glasses fetish like the guy from the next town who keeps proclaiming himself as a "meganest"), hair bands with diverse decorations, charm bracelets middle school girls liked giving to their best friends, plastic flower crowns (since real flowers would've been a waste if he only wore it once and tossed it aside for it to wilt) and long wigs of assorted but basic colors.

Kuroko started to dress up himself, each time he would wear different accessories to create a new "image" of "him". This time, he wore a black wig that reached his shoulders, small, pastel-colored flower hairclips, pink thick-framed glasses, black colored contacts and a simple, slightly feminine pink sweater with a button-up shirt.

He didn't wear a skirt to go along with it, no make-up, real female undergarments (Kuroko wasn't a pervert and this was just a hobby, not a serious disguise job, so he says to himself) or actual women clothing (since the clothes he was wearing were his own that was just kind of girly, not genuine articles of clothes of the opposite gender) in his dress-up. He still wasn't ready for those (reluctance held him down) and he was currently content with only changing his face and to an extent, a little bit of his clothing.

The ex-basketball player didn't know why, but changing his image to form a new "female persona" each time made him very happy. Kuroko tested if it was the same with making a new "male persona", but it just didn't give off the same feel to him like it was when it came to female personas. He was not sure why, but if he kept this up, he might be able to find out why forming female persona after persona was amazing.

Besides, it wasn't like anyone he knew would stop him, since the only people he was acquainted with were his grandmother, his parents and his old Teiko teammates. The first was in a hospital, the former always out on business trips and never visited over two and a half years minus Christmas, while for the latter, he didn't contact them at all, neither did they in return.

No one would stop him, so it wouldn't be as bad as others might think.

.

.

So far, he was still going on with his hobby of creating new versions of himself as a girl, but it didn't felt as satisfying as it was from before.

Kuroko eventually got to the level where he wore an actual skirt (always long and conservative) and long black stockings (for some strange reason, he just liked stockings). Though, the sweaters, hoodies and converses still remained because he had a newfound love for sweaters and hoodies and converses are much more comfortable than women shoes. Now, after getting to where he was at with his hobby, he didn't get the joy or contentment he received whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. The blue haired male just didn't feel the thrill anymore.

Was this a sign he had to take it to the next level, to do something bigger than before? Did it mean that he would have to parade around like this in the sea of strangers?

It was such a tempting course of action to take that it became tantalizing to him. At the same time, he was scared if he got found out. What would he do then, deny the obvious claims or stay silent like a weak child when others taunted him for being a pervert or some sort of sick freak?

He sighed tiredly.

If the madness was going to eat him away, he would rather go through the possible outcomes of shame in public for wearing a female persona. If worse comes to worst, his misdirection would help him escape undetected and he would bring a bag of male clothing for him to change (again, using his lack of presence to go into the male or female's toilet wouldn't be a problem).

He was going to do this.

.

.

"Yo, pretty miss, why don't you come with us?"

Kuroko should've known that he would regret this. While he thought he would go through the residents of Tokyo undetected or if he was noticed, he would be ignored and long story short,_ safe_ from strangers, he really didn't expect this at all.

Yep, male strangers picking him up as if he painted a bulls-eye on himself that practically screamed, "SPEND TIME WITH ME, I'M FREE". But he didn't.

All he did was wear his shoulder-length black wig (it was his favorite and it counted as his lucky wig, since he needed all the luck he could get, which made him wince when he remembered a certain Oha-Asa obsessed teammate), a pastel blue hair band with white polka-dots, dark blue glasses, a light blue baggy sweater (which was good for hiding the fact that he wasn't just a flat girl but an actual guy), white button-up that covered up his neck – effectively covering up his adam's apple – and a really long plaid skirt with black knee-length stockings and a pair of old sneakers. He also had a backpack decorated with a multitude of stars with him that had his male clothing inside and his cellphone in case anything happened.

As flattering as it was to be called pretty, meaning that his cross-dressing attempt was a success and he was officially recognized as a female, the situation didn't really call for it for him to be feeling good about it. The bad side was, he was getting picked up by random people, who made him feel very uncomfortable and disturbed after years of getting away unnoticed on the streets.

There were chuckles all around and it made Kuroko feel disturbed by the strange tone. He was confused why they would laugh when nothing humorous happened. Then again, Kuroko didn't have a sense of humor. "What, did the pretty miss suddenly get shy?" one of them teased and Kuroko felt himself shuddering in disgust.

The worst part was that he was trapped in a strategic position to the men; Kuroko was cornered on all sides, seeing that there were three of them and his back was facing the brick wall of the alley, also meaning that he couldn't fight back.

_This is not going to end well_, this thought flowed into Kuroko's mind, making him gain an internal panic frenzy, but it did not show on his face. However, his face wore a frown, which one of them saw when they were observing whether the supposed pretty female prey had a flustered expression from their teasing.

The observant one smirked like an evil predator. "What, don't like us, miss? Not your type?" He leaned in closer to Kuroko until his lips brushed the shell of the now black haired female's ear. The tip of his ears became a burning shade of red out of embarrassment at the close proximity, which the man took as an initiative to do something more while his friends exchanged more chuckles and smirks of their own.

Deciding he had enough of it, Kuroko tried to use misdirection but failed when the same man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back further into the alley.

"We're not done yet, ya know…" the right one said with a creepy grin that did not bode well with the black haired 'girl'.

The black haired 'girl', unable to throw a punch because 'she' knew it would only make it worse, tried struggled against the man's tight grasp, but it only served to amuse them as they trapped 'her' even further.

All of them shared equal looks that spoke of lewdness and once again, Kuroko felt grossed out by the display. No wonder women hated it when men stared at them for more than five seconds, because they were afraid if they were thinking of something else entirely different from what they were seeing.

"Let's have some _fun_." One of them whispered into his ear and the cross-dressing male didn't know who, seeing as it didn't matter at the moment due to the fact that he had more important things to worry about right now.

Suddenly, one of them shouted in pain and dropped to the ground while clutching to the side of his head with his hand. This confused Kuroko, until he realized what was happening when he saw the basketball that bounced, then rolled away from them on the ground innocently.

Someone had hit one of the strangers with a basketball. To the head.

The currently cross-dressing male didn't normally laugh, but it was funny to see a basketball being used as a weapon.

The other two, instead of helping their fallen friend, turned to the source of the flung basketball and saw a male high school student with black hair in a standard black _gakuran_, who looked pretty smug at what he had just done.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't go around trapping girls like that." He said with a cocky grin as he stepped into the alley. "Maybe that's why girls don't like you, since you're all such aggressive jerks."

The two men had their complete attention on the high school student. Kuroko moved away from the wall but made no move to run from the alley, as he was interested how this would develop and he wasn't in any danger, so it would be alright for now.

"Why you -!" the much more easily provoked one shouted in fury, his right hand clenched into a fist to punch the daylights out of the confident student, his friend following in suit as well.

The high school student avoided the poorly thought out attacks without much effort, like he could see all of their moves and tripped the both of them when they tried to run to him clumsily. Kuroko expected the high school student to fight back (tripping worked fine), though he was proven wrong when said student ran to the basketball to retrieve it and used his other free hand to grab Kuroko's (who was near the basketball) wrist to run away.

When the two men were ready to run after them, the male student sped up and Kuroko could easily tell that this person was an athlete, judging by the way he was running when Kuroko observed him.

.

.

The black haired male directed a sincere grin at Kuroko. "Well, they sure were an annoying bunch, weren't they?" he said, hoping to ease the tension between him and his female companion.

Kuroko tried the best he could to mask his male voice. It wasn't too hard, since he spoke really soft most of the time and with enough practice, he would sound like a genuine girl. Now he wondered why he would practice having a girly voice, but he pushed it aside to think for another time. "Yes, they were. Thank you for helping me." He coughed to pretend he was sick, so it wouldn't be weird if his voice was not something to be expected by the male in front of him.

If anything, Kuroko's response made the black haired student grin wider (the voice and the coughs didn't bother him at all). Kuroko's jaw ached when he saw the wide grin. How could someone smile that wide? "By the way, I'm Takao Kazunari! It's nice to meet you."

"Ah.." Kuroko simply said, showing hesitance to say his real name. At times like this, he wished he was good at making female names or planned this out in case this happened. While he could say 'Kuroko Tetsuna', it wouldn't work out because he knew that it would conflict with his real identity and he didn't want to randomly add another 'person' into his family register.

The high school student, Takao, being as perceptive as he was, saw the girl's reluctance to say her name and he laughed cheerily. He didn't look troubled by the girl's lack of response. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me your name. But can I ask why?"

Kuroko shuffled his feet as a sign of nervousness. He might as well say a little of the truth, since the best lie was a half-truth. "I don't normally... look like this… so I, uhm, don't want to be recognized by people… I potentially know…" he said, mentally cringing at his poorly crafted lie.

Takao continued being friendly. "That's alright! Tokyo has lots of people who like dressing up and being someone else they usually aren't, since it makes them more confident. Actually, I think it took a lot of courage for you to come out dressed like this. Good job!" he gave a cheesy thumbs-up.

"Thank you." Kuroko thanked Takao for sincere. He blushed slightly, since he wasn't used to getting compliments. It felt nice.

"Though since you won't tell me your real name," Takao carried on with the conversation before it turned into complete silence and he liked talking with this person, so why stop? "Do you mind me naming you? I want to get your phone number but it won't suffice if I put 'the super cute girl I saved from thugs'; that is, assuming I get to have your number as an exchange for saving you." He teased lightly with a wink, but not in a creepy-I-want-to-get-in-your-skirts-way.

Kuroko relaxed in the companionship of Takao, a small twitch forming at the corners of his lips that clearly showed his amusement.

"Ah, I made you smile!" Takao grinned while pointing it out.

This only made Kuroko smile just a little wider, only a little. "No, you didn't." he stated in the most blank voice he could manage, until he started bursting out giggling softly.

"So, have you decided to spare the man from agony," said Takao dramatically, like he was in one of those William Shakespeare novels. "By giving him your phone number and allowing him to name you?"

Kuroko just nodded with a smile. Seeing this, Takao gave another trademark grin and fished out his cellphone from his pocket to give to Kuroko. Receiving the cellphone, he went into the contacts page, pressed 'add contact', punched in his cellphone number and left the 'contact name' blank for Takao to apparently name him. After he finished, he gave the cellphone, which was a flip phone, back to the eager Takao.

The black haired male typed in the name, then pressed save.

"So, what did you 'name' me?" Kuroko asked curiously. He wanted to know what someone would name him right after a first meeting.

"I will text you later, so you can save my number right away." He said, before placing his hand to his mouth, with a finger to cover his lips.

"Until then, it's a secret!"

.

.

In the evening when Kuroko was back in his house and in his normal clothes, a text message appeared on his cellphone. It was from Takao.

"_Hey, this is Takao Kazunari, the knight-in-shining armor that saved you earlier! Btw, I decided to name you 'Ederu', after the flower Ēderuwaisu, which means courage/power in hanakotoba. My younger sis told me, since she really loves flowers._

_Neat, right?"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Feel free to suggest a hobby!**

* * *

**gakuran = **a Japanese school uniform for males. It is modeled after the European-style naval uniforms and was first used in Japan in the late 19th century. It is also a very common school uniform.

**Ēderuwaisu =** Edelweiss in English.**  
**

**Hanakotoba = **the Japanese version of the language of flowers.

**Other Notes**: [The term "cross-dressing" denotes an action or a behavior without attributing or implying any specific causes for that behavior. Some people automatically connect cross-dressing behavior to transgender identity or sexual, fetishist or homosexual behavior, but the term itself does not imply any motives.] - from wikipedia. Please keep in mind that while this might not be yaoi/shonen-ai (tbh, I intended for this story to be full of crack), I tried to be as realistic as possible when it comes to cross-dressing (aka; getting hit on by guys when your dress-up in drag attempt is a success). I hope I don't offend any of you with my apparent lack of knowledge.


	2. Hobby 02: Puns

**A/N**: I'm back with a new chapter that I typed when I was on vacation. Apologies for any errors typed here. Also, I kinda gave up on attempted crack, since I realized by the time I was halfway typing chapter 3, I switched genres back and forth. So, each and every chapter will be different, but hopefully still retains some humor. Thanks for dealing with me. :)

**PS**: Each chapter is a different AU, so it won't be continued after it ends. Maybe my future fics will contain some elements from certain AUs that appear here, but that will only happen when I want to continue it. Though to anon-chan aka** Kiru-Kiru Chan,** I might continue the cross-dressing one with a definite pairing one day (I even have some of the plot saved in my phone!). Or next year, which is technically a few weeks away, lol.

Btw, I'm pretty happy someone got my small reference of KnK's very own glasses pervert of a main character. Thanks,** Airew Confetti**! (I'm sorry I had to add more words here, since I was too lazy to PM.)

**Other Notes**: Thank the internet for puns. I am terrible when it comes to puns.

**Warning**: Bad puns. Don't expect too many puns here. No reference was made by the author on the Kaijou practice match + steak house part, so hopefully I got it right (or well, just deal if I'm wrong).

* * *

**Kuroko's Hobbies**

Hobby 02: Puns

.

.

Today was just a normal Saturday morning for all the people of Tokyo, the city of color and fashion. School girls were hanging out with their friends giggling together, lovebirds were being extremely intimate with one another, businessmen rushing to work, working women walking to the train station calmly and passersby could be found at every nook and cranny of the boisterous city. Basically, it was a busy day.

For one Kuroko Tetsuya, he used this non-schooling day to visit his sick grandmother at the local hospital. He wasn't obligated to visit nor did he do his weekly visits out of some misplaced guilt for the elderly, but he wanted to take care of the only relative that had a constant hand in his upbringing and who showered him with more love while growing up than his own parents did.

Kuroko knocked the door three times, entered room 152 and walked to the table across the room to put down the food container that contained pumpkin porridge, which was his grandmother's favorite. He knew that the quality of hospital food was on equal terms with airplane food and that is to say, very horrible.

Kuroko turned around to face his relative. "Good morning, Obaa-san." greeted Kuroko blankly, but his grandmother knew what Kuroko really felt despite no physical happiness being displayed.

His grandmother smiled, showing all her fake white teeth in all their glory. "Good morning, Tetsuya-chan." She moved to a more comfortable position on her bed, sitting upright. Then, she patted on the side of the bed, a silent way to ask her favorite grandchild to sit beside her.

Kuroko moved forward from the table towards the side of the bed, taking a seat on the plastic chair that was provided by the hospital staff.

"How was your day, Tetsuya-chan?" asked Kuroko's grandmother softly.

A light shrug was made. "It was adequate." He answered politely. "Nothing much happened today."

"Did you make any new friends in high school?" She asked this question often because the one fear she had as an old woman was not her nearing end but the fact that her grandson had trouble making friends. She didn't see the appeal in her grandson being isolated from his peers just because he had an extremely weak presence.

"You just made it to high school last month... April, was it? Congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't make any _sekihan_ for you."

She knew that the last three years, Kuroko had a group of friends, from the way his eyes lit up at the mention of basketball, his amazing teammates and his promise with his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro (Shige-chan was the boy's nickname, she recalled fondly) made her so happy whenever he came to visit her. That was the first time she had seen him so happy other than his first friendship that was with Shige-chan.

However, she suspected they had hurt him around the third year, which was last year, leaving scars all over her fragile grandchild's heart. Tetsuya often came to visit with a heavy and dark burden surrounding him and no longer looked like life was worth living after he recounted his latest experiences with basketball with the least details he could manage, especially during November when he indirectly started avoiding all basketball-related topics and news on Ogiwara. She may be a delicate woman with senses dulled by age on the verge of life and death, but she was perceptive enough to pick up that her dearest grandson officially quit basketball from too much pain accumulated from then.

She was rather thankful it disappeared once Tetsuya made it to high school (separated from the people who dared to hurt such a sweet child), but she still wanted her grandson to make friends with people he could trust and depend on.

"No, obaa-san, it's alright." replied Kuroko with a twitch playing at the corner of his lips. The young man felt wonderful to know someone cared for him. "No one asked you to be confined to the hospital."

Kuroko's grandmother shook her head with a rueful smile. Her grandson was too polite and modest at times. Sometimes, she wished he could be more demanding, because she couldn't spoil her grandchild rotten if he didn't accept it. Then again, it meant that he was all grown up and independent. A little sad for a teenager who should be enjoying life instead of taking it seriously, but it was a necessary evil. "So, friends?"

This time, it was Kuroko who shook his head to indicate no. "There is none capable of noticing me. I didn't join any clubs either, since I wasn't interested in their activities, so no chances to make... friends."

His grandmother laughed lightly; the sort of fragile laugh of the elderly that makes one afraid for no solid reason. However, Kuroko was confused by the laughter.

"I think to get people to notice you, Tetsuya-chan," she spoke in a soft voice that Kuroko has always associated with his only living grandparent. "Is that you need to get noticed by being a witty person with a sense of humor. No one can ignore intelligence or comedy in their way, so I'm sure others will notice if you speak up."

The blue haired student looked astonished. Get noticed? Never happening. Him having a sense of humor and comprehending jokes? That was asking the sky to rain gold nuggets and wine. "But grandmother, that's impossible."

"Child, nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. Also, 'impossible' is just another word for something that is harder to achieve, but possible as long as you put hard work to it."

Kuroko raised his eyebrow at his grandmother's comment. "Obaa-san, if you may have forgotten, I do not have a sense of humor, nor do I understand jokes." He deadpanned.

The oldest Kuroko chuckled. "Find a way to incorporate humor into your personality. I'm not asking you to change yourself overnight, but at least give a try."

_Get a sense of humor_, _huh,_ thought Kuroko with a great amount of contemplation.

.

.

"Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight..." a black haired Seirin second year counted the big stack of books on the bench. To be accurate, the books were his collection of puns books that he was going to put in his basketball locker for later use.

"Forty, forty-one, forty-two..?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Where did number forty-two go?" He said aloud to no one in particular as he recounted from edition thirty to forty-five again to check if he missed anything.

.

.

While the second year was recounting the amount of books, a freshman walked along the school corridors until he was snapped out of his thoughts when he almost tripped on something.

Peering below to see what he almost tripped over, what laid near his shoe-clad feet was a book. It was in a very good condition without any tears or folds. He bended over to identify the book and to pick it up.

It was a pun book, edition forty-two.

The freshman picked it up, opened it to see if there was any name inside, so he could return to its respective owner and carry on with his life. Flipping over the pages idly, he did not see any name on it but he realized something important.

Puns were a witty sort of humor.

Perhaps this was what he needed...?

As there was no name, he kept it and vowed to read it later, since putting it at the lost and found was asking for it to be stolen.

.

.

After the a successful practice match with Kaijou, the Seirin basketball team were having a celebration at a nearby steak house, courtesy of their (spartan) couch, Riko. Even though it was only a practice match and not an official one, it was an occasion that deserved a celebratory dinner since they won against one of the most monstrous players, the Generation of Miracles' copy cat, Kise Ryouta. Though the only reason that Riko brought her boys there was because the steak house didn't issue a bill if one could eat their special grand sized steak under thirty minutes, which was impossible.

The team knew the risks of eating there (the possibly big bill could empty all of their monthly allowances), but they still went since they couldn't be bothered to find another place to eat. Plus, they were tired from having going toe-to-toe with Kaijou, or more specifically, Kise.

The team were enjoying themselves amongst each other, their atmosphere friendly and cozy as they ate their steaks.

Then Izuki decided to make a (bad) pun. "This steak is _**steakilicious."**_

His teammates had various reactions to the terribly made pun. They were either shaking their heads (Hyuuga and Riko), silent (Mitobe and Kagami, but Kagami was just too focused on eating), sighed (Tsuchida) or just laughed weakly (Koganei and the first year trio, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda).

At that moment, whether it be some God the team believed in, fate or some otherworldly entity, Kuroko, who was working part-time at the steak house because being in the go-home club was boring, gave his own input.

"I think you made a big **_misteak,_** customer-san." Kuroko, in the restaurant waiter outfit, said as he placed two more plates of steaks at the table that was most likely ordered by Kagami.

Kagami carried on eating without noticing what was going on while the other Seirin members, minus Izuki, almost choked from being scared to death by the sudden appearance of Kuroko. Actually, they were much more terrified at the fact that there was someone who had the same love for puns. Worse, he made a pun from a pun.

Kuroko continued without realizing what he had just done to most of the basketball players plus their couch.

"It was too **_punderrated_**. You might get punished by the pun god with a_ **meatier**_ by_ **steaking**_ the obvious."

It was official, most of the Seirin members were petrified.

Meanwhile, Izuki looked like he had discovered the rumored pot of gold was real at the end of the rainbow.

.

.

Kuroko stepped out of the shop in his Seirin school outfit and looked at the ensemble (they looked like they were searching for something and failed to find it) with perplexity.

The part-time worker walked towards the scowling one with glasses. "Are you all perhaps looking for me?"

Kuroko looked on with a passive gaze as the team's expressions ranged from shock, anger and surprise. The blue haired first year remained as blank as newly made paper, already used to the expressions he received from having an unnatural low presence.

Riko was the first to speak. "You're from Seirin like us? I don't think I've seen you before," She observed Kuroko after noticing his school uniform, eying each and every detail of the teenager as curiosity seeping into her tone after getting over her initial shock before adding, "And I would definitely remember anyone with dyed blue hair." After she noticed his powder blue hair color.

The boy in question gave a curt reply, short and professional. "I'm just a freshman and I have a very low presence, so I'm not surprised that you didn't notice me." Then he frowned as an afterthought as he calmly stated the best he could without seeming rude. "My hair has always been this color."

Kawahara voiced out his opinion without thinking before saying. "This isn't an anime." He frowned before his fellow freshman, Fukuda, slapped the back of his head for saying something that was arguably offending. However, Kuroko paid no heed to that offhand comment, since the rest of his ex-teammates had much more crazier hair colors.

Tsuchida just continued watching the scene unfold itself. It was nice to see his teammates interact with people outside of basketball.

"Don't you have a club?" asked Hyuuga darkly, in clutch mode, ignoring the fact that someone could have been born with blue hair. He was annoyed that he was unable to notice the freshman. "You should be at school for club activities."

A slight crease formed between Kuroko's eyebrows to show his displeasure from being interrogated by a stranger, but he did not put it into words. Instead, he decided to give a vague answer. "I like my free time."

"I didn't know someone from our school liked puns other than Izuki-sempai." Furihata chimed in, who was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. It was refreshing to speak to a fellow freshman that was not involved in the basketball team.

Then, there was a tap on Kuroko's shoulder, causing him to turn around to the source of the gesture.

"So, you like puns." stated (it wasn't really a question anyway) Izuki with a grin. He was so glad someone shared his appreciation for puns, or even better, found a comrade to make puns with. Puns are absolutely glorious!

"I don't see why I should dislike puns." said Kuroko, unsure whether the person in front of him thought that puns were unneeded in life or the opposite.

While for Izuki, the constant poker face kind of unnerved him, but he wouldn't judge his new found pun comrade. Everyone had their quirks and it wasn't like it was bad either. Actually, it was perfect for puns.

"It's witty and funny." added Kuroko, his face still remained unchanged.

The appreciation coming from Izuki could be seen as clear as day, his face saying 'see-puns-are-awesome-and-someone-sees-that'. He was never more grateful to be in Seirin.

"So, how did you get to love puns?" asked Koganei, though he actually spoke up for his silent friend, Mitobe. "Mitobe and I are curious."

"My grandmother said I needed a sense of humor to make friends." Kuroko muttered, slightly embarrassed at the prospect of him saying it out loud. If he wasn't expressionless 24/7, he would've rubbed the back of his head uneasiness and laughed sheepishly.

The onlookers were definitely all ears now, as some of them were on the verge of laughing from how he found puns, not to mock him for his social awkwardness. "I found a pun book in the school hallway and since I couldn't find the owner, I kept it with me. That's how I came to like puns and utilize them, though I would still like to return the book to its rightful owner."

The seniors who knew that there was only one person in Seirin who would bring pun books to school either facepalmed or sighed while recognition flashed across Izuki's face, now knowing what happened to his pun book that was supposed lost. That was his pun book!

"That's mine." claimed Izuki with as much gratefulness as he could muster on his face. He was so thankful it wasn't officially lost and that it was a confirmed fact that he had to replace it. It was his favorite edition from volume two out of five of them. It would be terrifying to never see it again, especially when replacing it would cost a lot of time and money as volume two's production was discontinued just a year ago.

"Oh, okay." nodded Kuroko, his hand reaching for his bag zipper to unzip his bag to take the book out. He put his hand inside it, trying to fish out the book but then realized he didn't take it with him today. "Sorry, I don't have it with me right now." He hung his head low, trying to avoid disappointment from his senior.

"That's alright." comforted Izuki. His pun book could wait in another person's house for one more day.

Though right now...

"My name is Izuki Shun." Izuki spontaneously introduced himself with a charming smile directed at Kuroko. If it was thanks to Kuroko's grandmother's advice that Kuroko liked puns, he would repay the favor by offering friendship. Besides, he would definitely be friends with anyone who loves puns as much as him. "I would like to be your friend, if you accept. What's your name?"

The resident pun master received incredulous looks from his teammates, but they were quickly replaced by looks of understanding and also friendly smiles for Kuroko. Riko introduced herself next, followed by Hyuuga, Koganei, Mitobe (who Koganei had helped introduced), the freshmen trio and Kagami (after being elbowed in the gut harshly by Riko for daydreaming).

Kuroko didn't understand why strangers were being nice to him, seeing as they had just met and they had no obligation to be so. Being schoolmates and the book didn't seem like plausible reasons for being generous in giving friendships. Nevertheless, a warm, fluttery feeling was bubbling in the pits of his stomach and this impromptu action which resulted a chain of introductions definitely made him happy.

(He would smile at this utterly perfect moment, but he had forgotten how to smile a long time ago. Maybe this new development would teach him how to do so again. It wouldn't do for him to hope, but it was too early for him to give up, especially when hands were extended towards him.)

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet all of you." He bowed out of common Japanese courtesy.

Maybe this time, he had finally gained friends and it was all thanks to his grandmother's advice.

* * *

**sekihan** = It literally translates to red rice and it is a traditional Japanese dish. It is a type of sticky rice steamed with azuki beans, which gives a reddish color to the rice (though it looks more pink since the color is... diluted, you could say), hence it's name. Sekihan is often served on special occasions throughout the year in Japan, for example; birthdays, weddings, graduations (though this is depends) and certain holidays. The phrase "let's have _sekihan_" has acquired the meaning "let's celebrate" because it is believed that sekihan is used for celebrations because of its red color, symbolic of happiness in Japan (the same goes for the Chinese and I would know that since I'm Chinese despite not speaking the damn language). When Kuroko's unnamed grandmother says "sorry I couldn't make any sekihan for you" in this fic, it meant that his success in making it to high school is worthy enough to make a celebration.

**steakilious** = A combination of steak and delicious. This pun is borrowed from the anime.

**misteak** = It's actually "_mistake_" but second syllable changed to steak, which is relevant to the current situation (aka Izuki's pun).

**punderrated** = It's actually "_underrated_"_,_ though in this case, since Kuroko was referring to Izuki's pun, thus it was an underrated pun and hence the birth of a pun of a pun. (Gosh, such a terrible pun made by me.)

**meatier** = Technically supposed to be "_meteor_" but changed the word to "meatier", which contains a double meaning (getting hit by a meteor as divine punishment and being relevant to the steaks). I thank Google for giving me this.

**steaking** = It's "_stating_" but first syllable changed to steak. Again, kudos to Google.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, hopefully this wasn't too bad because of my inability to make puns. Before I go off from here, I'd like to say that while I was in the hospital for a surgery and when I was waiting for the surgery to begin, I was thinking that the next chapter would be much more _humerus_ than this.

(JK, I just wanted to make another bad pun. Couldn't resist a hospital pun.)

Please leave a review!


	3. Hobby 03: Meganest

**A/N**: This time, it's a glasses fetishist Kuroko and a crossover with Kyoukai no Kanata that I wrote in between breaks and 2am in the morning. Hope ya'll don't mind and please do enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Kuroko's Hobbies**

Hobby 03: Meganest

.

.

In a certain universe, there was a normal teenager with a terribly low presence equivalent to that of a harmless ghost. He had just entered an obscure newly built high school to start afresh after what transpired in the past. It was an extremely tragic — okay, maybe it might not be as tragic as so, but you get the dramatics, right? — past that involved a sport with an orange ball, people with unnatural colored hair and friendship.

Then, on a fated day, — it was actually a normal Saturday — he faced a dilemma.

That day, Kuroko had to squint at tall sign boards when he tried to read them. That wasn't a problem in itself, but the fact that combined with his low presence, he was knocked down so many times (an annoyance) when he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and playing "avoid skin contact" in general.

Gradually, he couldn't watch television for a more than one and a half hours due to the increasing pain (he usually watched the news channel for daily updates and sometimes the sports channel because he couldn't let go of his affiliation with the Generation of Miracles), only saw blurring text from sign boards (be it direction boards or signs from shops to attract customers), difficulty in seeing a person's features unless he was in a really close range (he had always prided himself in being able to remember faces, but now he couldn't anymore) and difficulty in spotting things.

Experiencing these problems, he diagnosed himself with deteriorating vision. Obviously, Kuroko went to the optics shop that one of his ex-teammates frequent to in Tokyo (since he didn't know what shop was good) to buy glasses with the correct prescription for himself, since his parents aren't around to buy them for him and he didn't want to flounder around just for a pair of glasses. Then, he faced another issue at the shop.

An image of a woman in a red business outfit for females with a practiced fake smile popped into his mind. "Sorry, our stock deliverers faced a few technicality issues, so your prescription wouldn't arrive until next month, if I'm not mistaken." She said in the best pity voice she could muster without sounding apathetic because she didn't care about another person's problems in reality.

"That is, unless you don't mind waiting. But if you're in a hurry, I suggest you go to the nearest branch, which is at the next town." She finished her words and gave a slightly helpful but vague advice like a true, professional salesperson. The woman in red finished it off by plastering yet another plastic smile and gave directions of the other branch in paper to Kuroko.

Being the polite person Kuroko was, he thanked the woman and while she wasn't the most helpful, at least she told him where the next branch was instead of telling him to get at the next branch but not telling where it was located. He cringed at the chicken scratch-like handwriting but amended his indirect rudeness by being optimistic, saying that it's readable.

Taking a trip to the next town, he reached the place approximately around early afternoon and walked around the streets to familiarize himself and mentally compared the place with Tokyo. The differences were like night and day, as Tokyo was a bustling city with a heavy amount of fashion and night life activity while this town was quiet and quaint, something he only imagined being in after such a long time being accustomed to the rush and loudness of a city.

Eventually by early evening, he reached the optics shop after he finished his impromptu sightseeing. Stepping inside, he looked around the shop to observe each and every pair of glasses' design. The designs varied from simple to stylish to cool and to cute. Each design were very interesting and he couldn't take his eyes off them, his forehead often glued to the glass separating touch once he found himself observing every nook and cranny of a pair to its screws and the shape of the frames.

Strangely enough, Kuroko felt... pulled in by the glasses. It was like magnetic attraction and it felt scarily similar to basketball, but it was strange because he never felt the same way when he saw Midorima's black-framed glasses and Kuroko never felt such a strong love (was it even counted as love? He wasn't sure but it must be, since he never threw that word around like a toy) for an object (well, objects, to be exact) before.

It wasn't a sexual fetish where he was turned on by glasses, but it just felt, for the lack of better word, pure. The way he was filled with the burning feeling that slowly scorched his heart, how his stomach did flip flops that he thought weren't possible and the compelling urge to touch those beautiful glasses —

Sadly, his thought process was interrupted by a person that bumped into him and shrieked. His ears throbbed harshly from the ear-splitting sound, though his positivism took over again, telling him at least it wasn't like the shriek of Kise's rabid fangirls that might have serious mental disabilities which clearly need to be checked by a doctor. Turning his head to the side so quick that surprisingly, did not have a whiplash, he looked at the source of the shriek.

It was a school student just like him, only that his face was painted which shock while Kuroko was definitely not amused.

He snapped out of his petrifaction quickly and spoke. "Oh, uhm, hey. Sorry, I didn't notice you there." He gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Kuroko could tell he was being sincere in his words.

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgment. "That's fine. Not many people are able to notice me."

The boy in front of him blinked a few times before his face was filled with a slight curious tone. "Don't mind me asking, but are you a _hanyou_?" His voice dropped to a conspiring whisper as he turned left and right to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

Perplexity was written all over Kuroko's face, never mind the fact that he was usually expressionless. "I'm not of mixed-blood. Do I look like a foreigner to you?"

The male in front of him laughed awkwardly before shaking his head lightly. "Forget what I asked." Instead, he changed the topic. "So, why're you here?"

Kuroko just averted eye contact, a little confuse on his current intentions after having a moment that his mind told him that he now loved glasses. "I needed to get glasses for myself and somehow I got lost on that when..." he trailed off for a while, unsure what to phrase before continuing while fumbling.

"I think I suddenly love glasses." He blurted aloud, before his face turned to a shade of red once he realized what he had just confessed in front of a stranger.

The stranger did not scrunch his face in disgust nor did he label Kuroko as a pervert with questionable fetishes, despite the fact that there is much more questionable stuff out there. In fact, his eyes shimmered with excitement and his hands moved forward to clasp Kuroko's hands like he had just seen a popular idol in real life.

"Thank the heavenly beings out there for this fated meeting with a fellow _meganest_!" He exclaimed loudly with an inhumane amount of enthusiasm. "Or well, you've just discovered that love, but that's okay!" He comforted, but it seemed like it was more for himself than Kuroko.

"It's sort of a shame that you're not involved in the _society_," he muttered in disappointment while Kuroko wondered what this 'society' was. "Though that's not too bad, I guess." He shrugged lightly accompanied with a grin.

The entire duration of the day, Kuroko was exposed to the wonders of glasses by the stranger, who introduced himself halfway, told him that he liked glasses on girls more (bespectacled beautiful girls, he remembers that person saying so), made a passing mention of some guy named Hiroomi and a girl named Mitsuki and how he wishes that there would be a pretty bespectacled transfer student at his school.

Afterwards, he told Kuroko that he could take all the time he needed to find out how he like glasses best and asked the teal haired male to call him "sempai", since he was a meganest longer than Kuroko was.

(Finding a friend outside of basketball was really satisfying and great.)

By the end of the day, both of them exchanged phone numbers and Kuroko was successfully converted to _megane-ism_ by his meganest senior.

.

.

Eventually, he started visiting the next town more often and through his supposed fellow "meganest", he made more friends, who were the previously mentioned Nase Mitsuki and Nase Hiroomi. Both had accepted Kuroko into their lives without a hitch, though the two had been slightly wary of him at first. The two were siblings that balanced each other out, as Mitsuki was the level-headed little sister while Hiroomi was the sister-complex brother and occasionally the bumbling fool that would do anything for his sister. The two bickered often, as Kuroko observed, but always reconcile pretty fast.

Kuroko was much closer with Mitsuki as they easily related to each other due to shared interests in novel genres while Hiroomi had seen him as the obedient younger brother he never had, causing Kuroko to call Hiroomi as "Hiroomi-nii-san" when Akihito prompted him to with a pair of glasses he liked and in time, the nickname stuck. Hiroomi, although enjoying someone calling him "big brother", had seen a new comrade in Kuroko for teasing Akihito and wanted some form of payback, so the older male made Kuroko call Akihito "Akkey-sempai", which was now saved in Kuroko's contacts list instead of boring "Kanbara Akihito".

Months passed since they've become friends, hanging out more than ten days a month until they were joined but another person, Kuriyama Mirai, who seemed to be reluctant to join them but after some time, became a permanent presence.

.

.

Today was the day. Kuroko needed to do what he had to do and he clenched his hand in determination. He had a mission to complete as he stared at the words on his phone's bright screen.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

You have to take a picture of your friend's glasses! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) The latest issue of _Mega-Megane_ had covered the hottest and stylish glasses to be found, but I think something simple and classy will fit Kuriyama-san more. (｡´∀｀)ﾉ I mean, I already found some good ones that might suit her in the mag, but hey, I just want to make sure! So please, do it for me. 八(＾□＾*)

Sorry for making you do this, but the glasses shop doesn't sell the simple designs anymore. _:(´□`」 ∠):_

Good luck! ∠(｀･ω･´)

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Akkey-sempai

I expect a lot of milkshakes after this… and please stop using the emoticons to appeal me. It's disgusting.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

How unpleasant! [○･｀Д´･○]

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Akkey-sempai

You're the one being unpleasant. Don't make me tell Kuriyama-san and Mitsuki-san. Hiroomi-nii-san won't take your side this time for being an irreparable idiot.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

Alright alright! Just go do it. Please.

––

Kuroko sighed audibly at his friend's last text message to him from a week ago before putting his phone back into his pocket. Akihito was childish and at times, in his other acquaintance, Kuriyama Mirai's words, an unpleasant person, but he was a good friend when the time called for it. Too bad his head was constantly filled with glasses and lately, Kuriyama herself, but the idiot was too oblivious to his own feelings for the girl.

The invisible boy climbed over the gate, getting onto Shutoku High's school grounds successfully and bypassing the teacher on duty without any trouble. Then, he walked to the school's garden, hoping to find Midorima there, since back in Teiko, Midorima liked eating in places with greenery included and a peaceful atmosphere.

To his (nonexistent) delight, he did find Midorima there, along with another guy with black hair and a silly grin who was having a one-sided conversation to the unsocial three-point shooter. Kuroko just stared at them; unsure if he should interrupt or just watch, but obviously chose the latter.

The black haired person continued to grin and pat Midorima's back harshly. "Oi, Shin-chan, stop being so gloomy!" he said as he lifted both of his hands to the sides of Midorima's mouth, "You have to smile more like this!" and then inserting his fingers when he found the opportunity to pull his mouth into a smile.

"Tagao, stap eet!" Midorima spoke unintelligibly. "Dis ez un-shi-saneetaree!"

"No way, you look better like this!" The person, Tagao (?) said while stifling his laughter but ultimately failing as he continued to laugh even harder.

At this moment, Kuroko chose to step in. It was hilarious to see his ex-teammate (who he secretly thought was very arrogant on the level of Ahomine) being treated like that, though at the same time, kind of painful because Midorima would never be seen like that by anyone. Well, until now.

But before he interrupted the two, he took out his phone and clicked 'camera', focusing the focus on the two in front of him and took a picture, which came with a very loud 'snap'. He didn't want to let the potential blackmail material escape from his hands.

Once the snap went off, the two stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the sound. When Takao's fingers were no longer pulling the corners of Midorima's mouth, he looked around to search for the sound while Takao stared at Kuroko.

"Excuse me, may I take some of Midorima-kun's time?" the blue haired male asked politely while snapping his phone shut and putting it into his pocket.

Midorima finally realized who it was. It was his ex-teammate. "Hah, Kuroko?" he said in a rather uncharacteristic manner. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your school?"

"I took the day off." The blank boy simply replied.

The other black haired guy blinked owlishly a few times before pointing at himself. "Uhm, are you asking me?" he asked, confused. Then, at the same time, he turned to Midorima and whispered, "Who is this person, Shin-chan?"

Kuroko heard, but he did not comment on it. "Yes."

Midorima sighed, already used to Kuroko's apathetic nature. The sharpshooter of the Generation of Miracles decided it wasn't worth his time to question his acquaintance. If his old teammate decided he wanted to skip school (the 'took a day off' reason was more of an excuse), then it wouldn't be his problem. It's not like he was worried or anything. "Takao, Kuroko. Kuroko, Takao." He introduced the both of them.

"Oh, okay," Takao said without trying to dig deeper even though he was curious on why there was a person from another school in Shutoku that was looking for his partner. He would probably found out more later, so why be a spoilsport to the now three-man conversation? He wasn't going to ruin the atmosphere of the somewhat calm conversation and he didn't want it to turn to the awkward direction either. "Sure, you can take his time, Kuroko. Why ask me anyways?"

"You were taking his time. It would be rude to simply interrupt."

"Haha, you're right-"

"Can we just get straight to the point?" Midorima said in a rather annoyed tone. If Kuroko came to look for him, he best be on with it. The green haired basketball player didn't like anyone dillydallying. "Kuroko, what are you here for?"

"Alright, Midorima-kun." Kuroko's voice suddenly turned serious, which meant that Kuroko meant business. "I have a confession to make to you."

"What are you going on abou-"

"I love your glasses." The ex-basketball player declared loudly in a blank deadpan, making the two listeners unsure he was being a really good actor or really being truthful. Meanwhile, Kuroko was thinking that Kanbara was going to buy a lot of milkshakes for him after this ordeal.

"Since the first time I've met you and the first time I've seen your glasses, I felt like there was true love between your glasses and me."

"… What." stated Takao, who was filled with bewilderment at first, but eventually started laughing again. This time, he even clutched the side of his stomach, since the laughter was getting painful.

Midorima's face was of pure horror as he continued listening to Kuroko's sudden confession.

"So please, all I want to say is," the teal haired male stopped his words for a moment, to add a dramatic pause before continuing, "I love your glasses. My love is the burning passion of a thousand suns and I cannot stop thinking about your beautiful glasses." He even had his hand clench like one of Akihito's 'I love glasses' moment as an added effect for realism.

After that last sentence and act, Midorima froze like a statue. Kuroko took this as a chance to stop the embarrassing, fake confession and walked towards Midorima. Takao did not stop laughing even when Kuroko stopped his impromptu love declaration. When Kuroko waved a hand in front of Midorima's face to see if he responded, but didn't; Kuroko took off Midorima's glasses gently and folded them, then taking out his phone to take a picture of the folded pair of glasses.

Once he was done, he put his cellphone back into its rightful place, which was his pocket, and Kuroko unfolded the glasses to put them back on Midorima. Since Midorima was still frozen in his spot and Takao didn't stop his laughing fit, he just walked away to leave the scene.

Yep, he was expecting many milkshakes for being made to do such a stupid thing.

.

.

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Akkey-sempai

**[image]**

Here. These are the glasses you wanted.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

Thanks! But…

I'm still going with the one I found in Mega-Megane.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Akkey-sempai

…Are you telling me I did this for nothing? Remember, you still owe me lots of milkshakes. I had to do something embarrassing to get this picture.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

I think I understand Kuriyama-san's feelings on being broke. Your unholy craving for milkshakes is going to lead me to poverty.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Akkey-sempai

All's fair in love and war, or in my case, love and embarrassment.

––

**From**: Akkey-sempai

**To**: Kuroko

… 6 milkshakes and I'll even throw in the _special edition Hello Kitty glasses_. That's it.

––

Akihito secretly knew that Kuroko would never buy glasses as often as him because he was sometimes embarrassed about it and that Kuroko was too nice to ask someone else to buy it for him, which was why promising to buy the glasses his friend really wanted at the moment would stop all of their text message arguments.

.

.

Meanwhile, Takao had already stopped laughing when the school bell rang and continuously poked Midorima to break him out of his momentary shock.

"Oi, Shin-chan, Shin-chan…" he drawled in boredom while poking the human statue, but changing it to shaking his shoulder lightly. "Lunch break's already over. We have to get back to class…"

* * *

**[Extra scene 1]**

Prior to taking any action from Akihito's given "quest", Kuroko asks the wisest people he knows on what to do.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Mitsuki-san

Mitsuki-san, if I need to get something from someone and if that someone would most likely refuse to give it, what should I do?

––

**From**: Mitsuki-san

**To**: Kuroko

The answer is simple. First of all, do something out of character to shock them. Once they're in a terrible shock mode where they turn into a living statue, take it from them.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Mitsuki-san

Alright. Thank you.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Hiroomi-nii-san

Hiroomi-nii-san, what do I need to do to act out of character?

––

**From**: Hiroomi-nii-san

**To**: Kuroko

That's easy, otouto. Just act what you think is normally embarrassing.

––

**From**: Kuroko

**To**: Hiroomi-nii-san

… I think I understand.

––

Thus, Kuroko decided that shocking Midorima with an unexpected love confession for his glasses was the best course of action.

* * *

**[Extra scene 2]**

Time passed by and obviously, Kuroko's love for glasses grew. He even had a whole shelf dedicated to putting his collection of glasses.

Suddenly, Kuroko gained an urge to put glasses on the Generation of Miracles.

. . .

Ah, if only.

* * *

**Timeline**: If you didn't get the timeline, it's like this; in the first part, Kuroko and Akihito met each other in the nameless town Kyoukai no Kanata is based in a few months prior to Akihito and Mirai's meeting in the first episode of the anime.

Then, in the second part, it's approximately a week after Kuroko and Akihito's meeting and Kuroko meets the Nase siblings, Hiroomi and Mitsuki. Then, it skips to the aftermath of Hollow Shadow (Kuroko is obviously not involved as he is ignorant to the youmu stuff), which is past Akihito's and Mirai's meeting, and thus, leads to Kuroko's and Mirai's meeting. Kuroko is in town when the KnK main cast is recovering from the Hollow Shadow attack.

By the third part, Kuroko is acquainted with all of the main characters of KnK, but the timeline for this part is around the Idol part, which is episode 6, Shocking Pink. Again, Kuroko is not involved.

In case you didn't realize, Kuroko is not acquainted to those directly related to the Society. He doesn't know Nase Izumi, Shizuku Ninomiya, Kanbara Yayoi, Shindou Ai and Shindou Ayaka because Kuroko doesn't know about the Spirit World Warriors and therefore, these characters shouldn't even make contact with him.

**Kuroko's sudden love with glasses**: How he reacted was based on a real experience. I was going through a fashion page (not sure where) and suddenly found a masterpost of military outfits. In that moment, I suddenly whispered, "I think I love military outfits.". I'm not sure if it's the same for others, but this is how it went for me, haha.

**special edition Hello Kitty glasses**: I don't think these exist, but hey, I can make things up, right?

**Extra scenes 1 and 2**: This chapter came out slightly... choppy for me (for the lack of better word), so I decided to separate these two into extra scenes instead of trying to put them together. It wouldn't look right if I did and I like how this chapter turned out, despite the fact that it didn't focus much on Kuroko's meganest mode.

* * *

**Kyoukai no Kanata terms (for those who didn't watch the anime):**

**hanyou** = This isn't much of a KnK exclusive term, but more of a supernatural anime term. It translate to half-breed, which in supernatural anime speak, is referring to the offspring of a human and youkai. But in this case, it's a youmu and human since KnK uses youmu instead of youkai for their own brand of monsters. When Kuroko said, "Do I look like a foreigner to you?" in this fic, he meant it with the meaning of half Japanese, half other race (something obvious like American, French, Russian, etc), not the supernatural meaning since he is ignorant to the supernatural phenomena.

**meganest** = I'm not sure if this is a term used outside of KnK, but it means an extreme fetish for glasses.

**"society"** = The society Akihito mentioned was the Spirit World Warriors' Society, but he just called it society to shorten it and technically, the society itself doesn't have a special name.

**megane-ism** = Some dumbass term I came up with for a parody religion that only involves glasses. It's a mix of megane (glasses in Japanese) and the end word "ism" in religion.

**Mega-Megane** = In one of the episodes where the gang searches Akihito's house, it is revealed that Akihito had a bunch of magazines on glasses. I don't think the magazines had a name, so I made up a name for it. The gift part that is mentioned in this fic is related to the KnK episode.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I hoped you guys enjoyed and please do leave a review on your way out!


End file.
